In a store such as a supermarket, to reduce wastage of perishables, when the closing time approaches, discount labels on which price-cut amount, discount rates, and the like are shown are affixed to commodities to perform discounted sales.
In the past, a code reading apparatus is disclosed that picks up an image of a discount label, which is affixed near a barcode, together with the barcode using an image pickup element such as a CCD (Charge Coupled Device) image sensor and reads a commodity code and discount information indicated by the discount label from the picked-up image. The code reading apparatus outputs the read commodity code and the discount information to a POS (Point Of Sales) terminal. The POS terminal can perform discounted sales of a commodity according to the commodity code and the discount information received from the code reading apparatus.
However, in the related art, for example, if the discount label is not affixed in an image pickup area where an image of the discount label can be picked up together with the barcode in one shot or if the discount label cannot be recognized as an image, the discount label could not be read. Therefore, it is difficult to surely perform a discount.